Trapped
by L'esprit
Summary: In which Blaine and Kurt get stuck in an elevator, and Blaine was really just planning on playing a game. Klaine.


_I'm new to Glee, new to this account, however, not new to FanFiction. This idea's been roaming around for a while…so I wrote it. Enjoy, my loves._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, actually.

"I've always known I was going to die in an elevator."

"Blaine, there's no way you've always thought you'd die in an elevator."

"Not thought- known."

"We're not going to die."

"Says the one who spent the first ten minutes screaming."

"How else was I supposed to react to suddenly being stranded in a dark elevator when the oxygen supply could run out at any second?"

"I don't know…not screaming?"

"Well, I'm not screaming now."

"True. But you, my dear Kurt, are in denial."

"Denial of what?"

"Our untimely death."

:Blaine, for the last time, we are not going to die."

"Alright, alright. I trust you."

"Good."

"Just know that if I die, it's on your shoulders."

"How will I ever live with myself?"

"I just don't know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's play a game."

"You are such a five year old."

"Come on, Kurtie! I'm bored and admit it, you are, too!"

"…fine. What game do you want to play?"

"Let's play…the question game."

"I swear you make these things up as you go along."

"No, no, no. I've been playing it since I was a kid. We used to uhm…well, let's just say we used to take a lot of long trips in the car. My mom made it up to pass the time. And to get me to talk to her…I was an introverted child."

"Ha. I highly doubt that."

"It's true."

"Okay…so how do you play this question game of yours?"

"It's pretty straightforward. I ask you a question, and you have to answer it honestly. Then you ask me one, and I have to answer it honestly. But we each get 3 passes, if there's a question we don't want to answer. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, who goes first?"

"Uhm…I guess you can."

"Okay. So, Kurt. What-"

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Where are you, exactly? My eyes have mostly adjusted, but I still can't- oh. That's my knee."

"I'm right in front of you now. That okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ready to start?"

"Sure."

"We'll start out easy. What's your favorite color?""Don't you already know the answer to this?"

"It's possible.""Dark green."

"Yeah, I already knew that."

"Then why did you ask it?""Is that your question?"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn. Is that the question you want to ask me?"

"Oh…I guess so."

"My mom always used to start off with simple, easy questions to get me comfortable. I suppose I figured I'd do the same with you. Easy questions first."

"That makes sense."

"It always worked for me. My turn. What's one thing you are always in the mood to eat?"

"Ice cream. In any and all forms."

"That was a quick answer."

"It's an easy question. Favorite kind of music?"

"You just love to torture me, don't you?"

"Probably."

"Disney or Classic Rock. After much deliberation."

"Those go well together."

"Why yes, yes they do. If you could go back and redo something, would you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking. Hold on."

"…"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Care to explain?"

"I just almost think that I wouldn't throw that competition with Rachel, but…I just wouldn't."

"Want to explain why not?"

"Ah ah ah, my dear. It's not your turn yet."

"Oh, right."

"Can I ask you the same question you asked me?"

"Uh, I think so. I don't see why not."

"Then if you could go back and redo something, would you?"

"Sometimes I think I would go back and stand up to the bullies. Instead of running off to Dalton, I think about staying at my old school and showing half as much courage as you've shown. But I don't think I would. Because if I had stayed there…"

"What?"

"I never would've met you."

"…"

"…"

"Do I really mean that much to you?"

"My turn. What's your favorite place to be?"

"…pass. Can I pass?"

"Of course you can pass."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out a little. That feels really nice."

"What does?"

"That way you're rubbing my knee like that. S'nice."

"Good."

"Are you writing words?"

"Words and shapes."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Still wanna play?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. It's your turn."

"Oh…uh…where were you born?"

"Indianapolis, Indiana. We moved to Ohio when I was four."

"I've never been there."

"I'll take you some day. It's a nice place."

"Sounds nice."

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be and whom would you be with?"

"New York City. Fashion week. Watching in the audience, preferably because they've invited me to show a collection next year. And I'd be with…with you, probably."

"Me? Why me?"

"Not your turn."

"Touché."

"Where would you be?"

"Right here."

"Oh…"

"I love that I can't see your face, but I can tell you're blushing."

"…"

"And burying your head in my shoulder is not going to change that."

"Mpf."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"S'comfortable."

"Ah, I see."

"Mhmm. Your turn."

"Why would you take me to fashion week with you?"

"You're my best friend. And you mean…a lot to me. Blaine, you're the only person who really gets me. The only one I can really trust and totally be myself around. You've helped me more than I could tell you. I don't know who else I'd want to take."

"…"

"That's my hand."

"I know…Kurt, I am so glad I've been able to help you. It means the world that I've been able to. I want you to know that you're my best friend, too. I've never met anyone that I've cared about so much or trusted so much. That's why I'm so glad I met you. Kurt…you are amazing, okay? You are amazing and beautiful and one of the best people I have ever met. You are brave, and you can do so much more than you think you can. I don't want you ever thinking something else."

"I really needed to hear that, I think. No one's ever really told me that before. Thank you, Blaine. Really."

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to really say it. I'm not so good with words."

"I beg to differ."

"…"

"…"

"This is nice?"

"What? Cuddling on the floor of an elevator that we're trapped in or spilling or guts out to each other or having sappy friendship moments?"

"Well, all of it, I think."

"Then yes, it is rather nice."

"Whose turn is it?"

"Mine, actually."

"Shoot."

"Why did you and your mom take so many long car rides?"

"Pass."

"Okay…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It's your turn."

"…"

"Blaine?"

"My dad. He's the reason my mom and I would take so many car rides. He wasn't the greatest guy. He'd drink a lot, and even when he wasn't drinking…he had problems controlling his anger."

"Oh, Blaine…"

"The abuse started when I was seven. I broke a glass while unloading the dishwasher. I guess it was the last straw because he finally hit me. My first bloody nose. My mom tried to do something about it, but that only made it worse. So every time he'd go into a rage like that, my mom and I would follow it up with a road trip of sorts. We'd just drive. Beaten up, mostly me, we'd find a place to get ice cream and we'd drive. Just get away for a while."

"…"

"So you can imagine what happened when he found out I was gay. I was thirteen. Spent two weeks in a hospital bed. My old man's been in prison for three years, but he gets out after fifteen. My mom found a great job, got a huge amount of inheritance money when my grandpa died, so when the bullying at school turned seriously physical, and I started pulling into myself again, she enrolled me at Dalton. She still feels bad about it- to this day. She tells me all the time how sorry she is, how much she wishes she had gone to the police earlier, but part of me is glad. His abuse taught me a lot. Sure, it's the thing that made me scared, that made me run in the first place, but if you look at it that way, in a twisted way, his abuse led me to you. At the very least, it has shapen me. I just really don't like talking about it. People treat me differently. Pity, I suppose. But I figure you won't, yeah? You're above that."

"…"

"…"

"Blaine…you are so much braver than you give yourself credit for."

"I don't know that I'll ever see that."

"…"

"Kurt?"

"My mother's grave- in the cemetery. That's my favorite place to be. It's always so quiet, peaceful, and it's like I can almost feel her there with me. I can talk to her and know what she'd say in return. It's the only place I can feel that close to her. That's why I love it so much."

"It sounds like a beautiful place."

"It is. Would you…would you like to go with me sometime? I think she'd really like to meet you."

"I would love that."

"Me too."

"…"

"…"

"Do you think she'd like me?"

"Who?"

"Your mom."

"She would love you. I don't doubt that. You're exactly the kind of guy she'd…"

"She'd what?""Nevermind."

"Kurt, what?"

"Never mind, Blaine. It's not important."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What was that for?""Kurt, I think I might be falling in love with you. You are beautiful, talented, brave, intelligent. You know who you are, and you embrace you. Even through your walls, you have this amazing ability to love and care for people. You are everything I have ever wanted and waited for. And I have tried so hard to stay the mentor for you, stay a friend because that's what I thought you needed, but I cannot hold it in anymore. I want to take you on dates and hold your hand and kiss you anytime I want to."

"…"

"Right…well…I hope I didn't just ruin our-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh."

"Yes, Blaine. I feel the same. I have since I met you. And I've just been waiting and hoping for you to do something because I don't want you to be my mentor. Maybe I needed it at first, but not now. Now all I want, all I need is for you to be you, to not hide how you feel. I want _you_."

"So, I take it you're not mad at me for giving you your first _real_ kiss?"

"I'd be an idiot to be mad."

"Hey look! Lights are back on."

"Elevator's moving."

"The timing was impeccable."

"Way too much like a cheesy romcom for my taste."

"Please. Our entire relationship is a cheesy romcom."

"Touché."

"…"

"Well, here's our floor."

"Wait."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"For someone who's only had four kisses in their life, you are awfully good at it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Like, amazingly good."

"Just shut up."

"Gladly."


End file.
